Lura Bedraga
Stats * Class: Sorcerer (Wild Magic) * Race: Tiefling * '''Armor Class: '''10 * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good Backstory Lura Bedraga was born into a poorly documented Tiefling family. As most Tieflings do, the Bedraga family is nomadic. Lura met Callahan in a bar. He was fleeing a group of captors and Callahan offered his smuggler's expertise and the two escaped to Trisilus together. There they joined the Memories of Honor adventurers guild and became members of the Mudcrabs. Time with the Mudcrabs Through activities with the guild, Lura met Pikoris Fizzlestrum and Tristan Sharpe. Together, Lura, Callahan, Pikoris, and Tristain were tasked with hunting a swarm of Mudcrabs(animal) that took over the Trisilus docs. This mission would offer the group their name within the guild. During his time living in Trisilus, Lura found livable wealth performing street magic with his numerous illusions. He grew comfortable having fled his pursuers with his newfound companions. The Mudcrabs began building their portfolio in Oakmill. The guild sent them to investigate a string of attacks and mysterious creatures in the surrounding woods. In his brief time in Oakmill, Lura exposed himself, and his team, to the wonder and mystery of the Tides of Chaos. The Tides are a natural force that move powerful, yet unpredictable magics, through Lura. They presented themselves as both threatening and useful to the Mudcrabs. As Lura ventured through a lost temple in the woods outside Oakmill, he became more in tune with himself and his power. Near the end of the Mudcrabs’ time in the lumber village, he discovered the ability to cast Alter Self and found a form making him more similar to the pure-blooded demons from which his ancestors descended. Pikoris was the first in the party to experience this shape shifting, and initially was taken aback by the form being much taller, darker, more muscular, and with imposingly large horns, fangs, and claws. Pikoris attacked Lura, but came to understand that the monstrosity was still his companion. It was through this, the two bonded, sparring in the forest. Eye of the Predator While searching the ruins outside Oakmill, Callahan opened an urn after a bloody and fiery battle that left the party frightened and unsure. The urn released a cloud of smoke and an imposing cat eye, before disappearing. Lura wasn't sure what to make of it, but wasn't taken aback. Within days of the Mudcrabs return to Trisilus, they were awoken in the night to the harried pleas from young master Luth Evanwood heir at Westgate Manor. Luth relayed that the master of the house had been attacking family and servants, and great unrest had taken the manor. Without reluctance, the Mudcrabs took the assignment and headed west. They found the manor surrounded by skeletons. Putting together a plan and a trap proved promising in the Oakmill woods, so the group agreed to trap the skeletons in the barn and burn it to the ground. Lura and Tristan successfully burnt the building down, with Lura bringing down the roof with a masterfully casted Firebolt. Within the manor, the Mudcrabs found zombies and ghosts. In fear that his fire would burn the building down, Lura took on his primal form before the rest of his group. To his surprise, no one was taken aback. In a cellar, the found the master of the house chanting over a crystalline orb. The Mudcrabs rushed in to thwart a ritual, and fought the man and accompanying ghosts. It became clear that the man possessed a cat-like eye, and was ferociously powerful. Stressed, Lura attempted to take on the man and a ghost with a Twin Casted Witch Bolt. It failed, but once again the Tides of Chaos stepped in. A massive fireball blasted out from Lura. It severely injured the master of the house, and nearly killed Pikoris. In a haste, the Mudcrabs eliminated the man, took the orb, and fled. Lura felt crushed that his power could harm his allies in such violent ways. His remorse remained as they returned to the guild and reported to Guildmaster Thoradin Craighammer that the house had been set ablaze. He took responsibility for the fire despite both Tristan and Callahan offering to cover it up. In order to assure that Pikoris was well and not enraged with him, Lura even saw to it that the Gnome’s new armor was paid for in addition to paying Pikoris’ lost javelin. Thoradin was not pleased with the damages, but held to guild regulations and offered to speak for the Mudcrabs before the Governor. The Guildmaster took possession of the orb found in the manor and dispatched the group to a mountain range in the north. Research had been performed by local professionals and a symbol found in the temple outside Oakmill was related to a forgotten God, Brelom. Additionally, the objects tied to the cat eye pointed toward an evil deity known as The Predator. The information gathered suggested they could find another relic in the mountains. Callahan departed both the Mudcrabs and Trisilus to dodge the repercussions of destroying the Westgate Manor. He left in his stead the Genasi, Kiyoko Ren. Lura missed his first friend among the group, but welcomed the unusual outsider. Things seemed to be building toward something big, but Lura was distracted. He wanted to solve the mystery of The Predator, but was reluctant to visit the mountain range. It holds something he does not want to see again. In the Beginning (Spoilers Ahead!) Long before Lura met Callahan, he was taken from his family. The Bedraga’s did not argue in handing him over, however. Lura was adopted by the Cult of Ramsele, which was considered an honor by most, especially sorcerers. The cult was formed eons ago, by masterful sorcerers bound to the Tides of Chaos. They began as an underground refuge for sorcerers being slaughtered for their bindings to the chaos that makes them unique. In contempt at times, the cult grew, but remained in the mountains north of Trisilus. They found Lura through a ritual performed yearly, and took him in, as became common on the continent. Lura grew up in a beautiful, but dark, monastery in the mountains. He held little contact with outsiders and was warned he may be eaten by burrowing Ankhegs if he strayed. The cult worshiped the Tides of Chaos that flowed through their ranks and Lura spent much of his youth learning of their power. He was taught that sorcerers were above other beings and that someday the Cult of Ramsele would be recognized as gods. When Lura turned thirteen, he was given his Arcane Focus. He was tied to a large, metal pentagram and bled for an hour as his superiors chanted. The young Tiefling had never felt such fear before. The blood was collected in ornate troughs and pooled in a mold of an amulet containing the Shield Knot. As the ritual finished, Lura’s blood solidified like crystal and was offered to him as a symbol of becoming a blood brother to the cult. Lura became an apprentice to an aged Tiefling cult brother High Priest Hoppas. Hoppas taught Lura that as a Tiefling, his magic was tied to their bloodline. This, Lura learned, was why he found himself with so much fire and lightning. Hoppas was a jaded fellow, but he smiled when Lura was around. He would often speak of a plane, long since destroyed, from which all Tiefling’s once descended. Their various mother races found refuge in this world as greater, malignant demons waged war. The old plane seemed enchanting and terrifying to Lura, but he always listened carefully. Turncoat By the age of twenty, Lura was declared a Priest Initiate and met cult leader Worshipful Sorceress, Malin Matsdotter. Malin. Though human, was far older than most, yet she appeared young and vindictive. Her sheer presence brought most cult brothers and sisters to their knees. The sorceress led with unrestrained conviction. Late one evening, Lura dined with his old master Hoppas. In his increasingly advanced age, Hoppas has become more outspoken and disgruntled. He hated Malin and made sure Lura knew it. The cult originally served as a refuge, and Malin was hell bent on taking over the outside word. Hoppas sought only balance. But that evening, Malin’s guard of High Bishops burst into Hoppas’ quarters. They kicked the door in and interrogated the elderly Tiefling. Lura tried to stop the assault, but was beaten senseless by High Bishop Cyvus, a wicked red-skinned demon. Lura could only watch as he lie in a crippled lump on the floor as Malin eviscerated Hoppas for his insubordination and spreading of dissent. Worshipful Sorceress Malin collected Lura from the floor and brought him to the ritual room he had been bled in years before. She commanded that he pray to the chaos for enlightenment and forgiveness. The young Tiefling complied, in fear of his life. After hours of penance, he was placed in High Bishop Cyvus’ house and given the title Priest. For the next ten years, Lura practiced his magics and illusions and taught schools of apprentices under High Priest Sebassis, the Elf, and High Priest Brucker, the human. The death of Hoppas never sat well with him, but Lura was a competent spellcaster, and a proficient Priest of Chaos. He had earned his place in the house and frequently dined with Malin. One evening, in the presence of Sebassis, Brucker, Cyvus, and Malin, Lura was invited to a new job. Cult scouts located a group of humans crossing the mountain path. Malin feared the cult may be discovered. In a bout of drunken rambling, she explained that she and the High Bishops felt they were nearing a breakthrough. They were developing a device, with the aid of some Gnomes, that would be critical in ritual to command the Tides of Chaos. Malin proclaimed that it would turn the Tides into the tool, and the sorcerer into the master. Only then would the world worship the Cult of Ramsele as Gods. Lura was dispatched with Sebassis, Brucker, and a few initiates under Cyvus to defend the monastery. When they reached the human camp, Lura saw that these people seemed cold and tired. Worse yet, they were unarmed and ragged. There was no indication they posed a threat at all. He recalled Hoppas’ telling of wars in far off lands and refugees, just like the ones that aired the Tieflings. These people looked too worn and innocent. Lura explained his concerns and Brucker smashed his face into the dirt, holding him down with a boot. Brucker spit on Lura’s face and promised to kill him for such heresy after murdering the interlopers. Sebassis lead the initiates into the camp. Brucker kicked Lura in the side, then marched in the rear. The sorcerers tore through the refugees like knives through hot butter. Lura watched in horror. Lura’s anger swelled, and so did the skies. He began to float as he felt the Tides of Chaos flow through him. Storm clouds brewed intensely and Lura’s eyes began to glow with white intensity. Suddenly, an array of lightning bolts descended on the priests. Lura watched them explode apart as he touched down. But Sebassis was unharmed and pursued Lura as the Tiefling ran for home. Lura ran through the monastery. An alarm sounded shortly after he entered. Illusionary tricks got him through the fray as sorcerers emptied houses. Cyvus took to the commons and interrogated initiates. Lura snuck through corridors he had never seen before. Halting, with strained breaths, he watched as Malin stormed past with outrage. The Worshipful Sorceress murdered two initiates on her way, freezing them, and shattering them into pieces. Carefully Lura made it through Malin’s chambers and into a secret room. There were contraptions all about. In a corner sat a desk. A candle illuminated the work area. There sat a back of gold pieces, and tons of paperwork. The papers held sketches and spells, could this be the device Malin spoke of? Many notes were written in a foreign language he assumed could only be Gnomish. Making haste, Lura took the gold, and the most complete drawing. In the back of the chamber, Lura found an Ankheg tunnel. He made no time for caution and fled through the tunnel. With great luck, he never met one of the tunneling beasts and found himself in a small coastal city. There he scrounged up some survival gear, new clothes, and found a crowded bar. But the cult pursued him. Lura thought his escape was over, until he met Callahan. The elderly Elf offered his services, and the two made haste, leaving behind them a wake of gambling and treachery. Before them, only Trisilus.